elysian_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Czerka Corporation
The Czerka Corporation is a raw material extraction company based in the Moddell Sector. It is a Kingdom of Elysia crown corporation and operates with the sole objective of providing the kingdom and affiliated companies with minerals. History Over a thousand years ago, Czerka Corporation flourished in the chaos of the Republic/Sith conflict. The company began selling supplies to both combatants, but sold exclusively to the Sith Empire towards the end of the war. At that time, Czerka expanded to become one of the largest and most diverse Corporations in the galaxy, operating outposts and drawing resources from almost every inhabited system. Wisely, Czerka Corporation stored much surplus merchandise away to fuel later sales. However, as the years wore on, the power of Czerka was broken by competition from smaller, more specialized companies. Sadly, the Corporation was faced with bankruptcy shortly before the Old Republic was supplanted by the Galactic Empire, and any remaining assets were auctioned off. Decades later, after the might of Czerka had almost faded from memory, a young Falleen by the name of Kyle Rainer came across a stash of ancient Czerka datapads containing information about the Corporation and revealing the location of many of their well-stocked supply bases. Intrigued, Kyle Rainer took it upon himself to find these bases and salvage any materials left behind. Surprisingly, the locations of these warehouses had been well-guarded by the last few directors of the Corporation, and so they had remained untouched for centuries. In these warehouses were piles of materials, rows upon rows of droids, and crates of tools and credits. With these new-found resources, Kyle Rainer refounded Czerka Corporation with the help of some friends and business associates. His quest to restore the Corporation to its former glory is continued to this day, by the efforts and contributions of her current members. Organization Czerka Corporation consists of three divisions, The Ghost, Prospecting and Arbiter Departments. The Ghost Department Although they are the youngest department of Czerka, the Ghosts are by far the most flexible. Able to take on the tasks of other departments, such as prospecting and facility management, other, special assignments can also be given to the dependable and industrious Ghosts. Because of staffing issues, Czerka was forced to build warehouse complexes without an Arbiter assigned to oversee them. In the absence of Arbiters, a handful of individuals were flying to these locations to load and unload materials and keep the mines running. These cities were named "ghost cities" because of the apparent lack of activity. The new group of material transporters became known as "Ghost Runners", because of the speed with which they flew in and out of the "ghost cities". The name stuck, and eventually an official department was established to manage the Ghost Runners' efforts. The Ghost Runner department is now responsible for any miscellaneous task imaginable. Usual tasks, however, range from building mines and other facilities, to gathering material deposit information, to cargo and passenger transportation throughout Coalition space. The Ghost Runner department is constantly expanding and adapting to whatever challenges High Command assigns them. The Prospecting Department In the initial years of Czerka's existence, prospecting was performed by two individuals in conjunction with now-defunct Black Dust Industries. After some structural reorganization, a separate department was formed with the sole purpose of discovering new deposits of minerals in Avance Territory. Armed with squads of prospecting vehicles and fast freighters, members of the Prospecting Department can be found on almost every planet in Avance space, ready and able to reprospect old mines or be redeployed to new systems. The Arbiter Department This department, the oldest of the Corporation, is the core of the Czerka family. Initially, the Arbiter department was the only division of the corporation. However, when the corporation was restructured, this group became the first separate division, followed by the Prospecting Department. This Department is responsible for the construction and management of depots belonging to Czerka, keeping them well stocked. They also control the flow materials in and out, so the activity requirements are very high. The few members of this Department are considered elite group, as very few trainees can handle the volume of work. Category:Kingdom of Elysia Category:Organisations Category:Production Companies Category:Mining Companies